


Microwave worries

by Stiiliinsski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: Prompt: Who sets the microwave at 60 seconds and who puts in 1:00 minutes and which sighs because “it doesn’t matter which way you do it just please stop arguing”?





	Microwave worries

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like this send me a prompt to write. I’ll write for Stydia, Bughead, Dramione, Snowbarry, Klaroline, FitzSimmons, Darvey :) Or if you have some other ship in mind ask and I’ll see whether I know their dynamics! :)  
> Also on Tumblr!

 

Two hours after managing to save Mason, everyone was lying all over Scott McCall’s living room. No one said a word since they stepped over the doorstep that was now free from Mountain ash that Melissa shield the house with beforehand.

With comforting, dead silence wrapped around them they all settled around the room, not even fighting for the cosiness of the dark blue couch which replaced the red and creamy one that awoke too many memories of Nogitsune and all the pain that it brought.

They sat in silence, no one having an ounce of strength to even talk, let alone do anything else. The fight with the beast drained them from the energy that surged through them when they first went on the quest of saving their friend.

The clock ticked nine P.M. when Stiles’ stomach announced that the only human in the room (Mason put aside because no one really was sure what he was now that the beast left him tired and weak) was indeed in need of food.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at the dark haired boy spread at the floor next to the armchair that Scott sat at.

“What?” he asked, his head turning restlessly to look at his friends that looked at him questioningly. “We haven’t eaten for _hours._ ”

Scott chuckled and Liam rolled him eyes at his flailing arms.

“Stiles is right.” Scott announced, sitting a bit straighter. “We haven’t eaten for hours. We should order a pizza or something.”

Malia reached to grab the phone that she was sitting next to, ready to turn the familiar number of their shared-favourite pizzeria, when Stiles got to his feet.

“I can’t wait. I’m _starving._ I need a snack.” And with that he left, his path leading him towards the fridge that he, and everybody else, knew was filled with food.

As he stood in front of it, light shining upon him as he stared at the food that was laid out in front of him, a voice startled him.

“Is there enough for me?” Lydia asked, her breath hitting his neck.

“Shit, Lydia, you scared me.”

“We’ve spent the entire night fighting the supernatural beast and I am the thing that scared you.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Wow, thanks, Stiles, that’s flattering.” He only grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile slightly at his toothy grin.

“So, is there enough for me?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Are you willing to share mac and cheese leftovers?” he looked at her, his face closer to hers than it was in a long time.

“I don’t usually share, Stiles.” She answered, lifting her chin a bit, a shimmer of the girl that he knew before the Dread Doctors raided Beacon Hills present in her eyes.

He smiled.

“Well, you better make an exception.” He said, his tone final as he took the bowl from the fridge before closing it.

“Fine.” She replied, her green eyes squinting a little.

He went to get a plate and she waited readily to move the past from the bowl on it. She took the plate mounted with his favourite dish and put it in the microwave. Her fingers clicked on the small button until it read 60 seconds.

She stepped backwards only to be lightly pushed aside by Stiles who clicked the button one more time, setting the timer on 1:00 minute. He stepped back with a smile and a satisfied nod.

She looked at him pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” he asked innocently. This wouldn’t be the first time they would have this argument.

“Again?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Why do you always feel the need to do that?” she asked, frustrated, covering her forehead with her palm.

“Why do you always feel the need to set it on 60 seconds. No one does that, Lydia.”

“Well, why is there an option to do that then, _Stiles_?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because, _Lydia,_ people are stupid.”

“There is no sense in setting it at a minute when there is already an option to put it on 60 seconds which, if you didn’t know, is the same! All you do when you click the button one more time, is make yourself do more work!”

“You are literally making no sens—”

“Guys!” Scott yelled from the room next door, making them stop arguing. “It’s the same. We are not having this fight again.”

“ _We are not fighting, Scott!_ ” is what they yell out at the same time just when the microwave made a small beeping sound, letting them know their meal is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? If you did and want more please comment or send me a message on Tumblr(stiiliinsski.tumblr.com)!


End file.
